


Little Talks

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If you have the time, I'd like to talk to you." Codsworth said. Nate startled at the sudden noise, turning on his heel to face Codsworth with a small frown.





	Little Talks

They were patrolling just by the outskirts of Sanctuary Hills. Despite it being the middle in the afternoon - a fact marked by the sun suspended halfway across a sky. Nate had his hands resting in his pockets, a calm, rare smile gracing his face. Codsworth was unusually quiet besides him, but nonetheless made his conventional, odd comment that kept Nate calm.

They came to a halt at the bridge. For just a second, Nate relaxed. He saw little reason not to - the weather was rarely pleasant, and as the company.

"If you have the time, I'd like to talk to you." Codsworth said. Nate startled at the sudden noise, turning on his heel to face Codsworth with a small frown.

 

 

A: Of course.

B: What do you want now?

**X: What about?**

Y: Now isn't the time. Tomorrow, perhaps?

 

 

"What about?" Nate's brows furrowed, tilting his head slightly to the left. Codsworth was usually blunt, providing insightful - and, occasionally, unintentionally humorous - commentary. It was one of the numerous traits Nate appreciated, and to hear something sound as ominous as _'I'd like to talk to you'_.

"I just - wanted to say thank you." Codsworth eventually said, after a few seconds of tense silence. Nate frowned, though despite his tension, his shoulders relaxed. "I've dealt with one hundred years of solitude, save for rather unpolite raiders, and it's safe to say they didn't want stop for tea."

This caused Nate's lips to quirk upwards. "Raiders tend not to do want tea."

"Yes, I must concur." Codworth agreed. "They weren't friendly, but not through lack of trying. You were gone, and - well, I assumed the worst. I've been lonely. I _missed_ you."

Nate froze, feeling a dull flush of color rise to his face at the honesty in Codsworth's voice.

 

 

**A: I missed you, too.**

B: How can you be lonely? You're a robot.

X: I had no idea.

Y: I need to do something now.

 

 

"I missed you, too." Nate admitted quietly, gaze directed to the ground. His confession - if it could be considered that - felt far more personal than he had hoped that it would. Codsworth didn't seem to pick up on the significance of his words, a feat of which he was thankful for.

"That's good to hear. I just wanted to say that..." Codsworth trailed off.

"That?" Nate continued, frowning softly.

"Never mind." Codsworth said with a forcefully cheerful voice. Nate frowned, wondering if he should press the matter for answers - it was obviously bothering Codsworth, and Nate had sworn to himself the moment he had met Codsworth again that no harm would come to him.

 

 

A: There's obviously something.

B: Okay.

**X: Is something wrong?**

Y: Can this wait?

 

 

"Is something wrong?" Nate asked, deciding that he would sort out whatever was worrying Codsworth. "You can talk to me."

"Well..." Codsworth said slowly, the hesitation suggesting great reluctance. "There is something else. Spending so much time away from you has realised how much I don't want you to leave. You are a deeply valued companion."

 

 

A: Do you like me?

B: Whatever.

**X: Companion?**

Y: Thank you. Should we continue on our journey?

 

 

"Companion?" Nate repeated, arching his eyebrow. It wasn't the term itself - it was the way that Codsworth had said it. There was a long pause, the tension punctuated by the fact that Preston had approached them to replace Nate in patrolling, but, evidently sensing something in the atmosphere, slowly backed away.

"It must be faulty wiring." Codsworth said, voice firm, before sighing. "There will always be that part of me that would wish we could become more than friends."

 

 

**A: You... Like me?**

B: Definitely faulty wiring.

X: Really?

Y: We should talk about this later.

 

 

"You... _Like_ me?" Nate asked, eyebrows raised to radiated skies. At this, Nate could feel Codsworth eyes fixed on him, yet - for once - he avoided the familiar stare. He was nervous of the response, wondering how brutal the rejection would be. He grimaced, bracing himself for the worse.

"Yes." Codsworth said. 

Nate blinked owlisihly for several moments, quite unsure of what to say.

 

 

 **A: I like you back**.

B: How could I like a robot?

X: Of course I do - why do you have to ask?

Y: I think it's best if we continue this conversation later.

 

 

Nate was in shock. Yet, he heard himself talk - far quicker and far more unsophisticated than he would want. "I like you back." 

This seemed to catch Codsworth offguard, as his voice was far more sharp than usual. "Really?"

 

 

**A: Yes.**

B: No.

X: Why not?

Y: I need time to think.

 

Nate saw no reason in lying. Despite his heart beating a mile a minute, he answered. "Yes."

"Well." Codsworth stated simply. "This is quite - unexpected. A - um, surprise."

Codsworth's tone was difficult to decipher. This sent a small bolt of anxiety through Nate, as his shoulders tensed moreso. "A good surprise?"

"Yes, of course it's a good surprise." Codsworth quickly replied. There was a second-long pause, in which Nate finally glanced up at Codsworth. "Are you sure you like me?"

 

 

**A: Definitely.**

B: No way.

X: Are you sure?

Y: Give me some time.

 

 

"Definitely." Nate said quickly.

"This is _great_ news." Codsworth expressef, the smile loud in his voice. "I never thought I'd say it, but I'll be the best boyfriend I can be."

"Boyfriend." Nate repeated with a small smile. "Yeah, I can definitely live with that."


End file.
